wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Love, Sandstone ~ A WoF Fanfiction
WARNING: Slight romantic encounters, not too graphic. Prologue By the three moons where is that camel-eating lizard? Venus growled to herself, pacing around her home. She had been waiting for her fiance, Sandstorm, for the last several hours, time ticking down as she grew more impatient. She just had to tell him. Had to. It was important. This moment was one of the most important ones in her life. Well, true that they didn't really get along that well, even though they were soon to become official mates. Most of the times they had been together, it usually started with an argument, leading up to a expensive gift for her as a temporary fix. After hours had passed, he finally showed up at their hut. His tail swishing in some of the sand as he peeked his head into the home. I'm here, he grumbled at her What do you want now? I thought I wouldn't have to see you again until our wedding next month...or at least, tomorrow night. He smirked at her, causing her to flinch as the next night was one of the town's breeding nights. Well this couldn't wait, she mumbled This is very urgent. Something...something happened. I found out today. Found out what? Don't tell me you're planning to galavant off with some other dragon and blow me off, he hissed at her Because, you know very well that you will marry me. Who said it was that?! You know I...I...love you. she groaned Good, he replied Then you wouldn't mind me doing...this. Suddenly, he pushed her onto the floor, shoving his jaws into hers as he forcefully kissed her. She hissed at him and swung her tail into him, causing him to smirk as he stumbled off of her. STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOUR CHILD! she blurted out His smirk vanished, his face now hosting a serious expression. He looked at her up and down, only saying, Child? You're with...egg? he said with disgust. She nodded frantically. Yes. You're going to be a father to your child. I never agreed to having children, you know that. Plus, I thought you weren't able to have one." ''I somehow managed to though, and it's your own fault. You're the one who does those things to me without my consent. ...I thought you enjoyed it. As you should, because you're supposed to LOVE me, you're supposed to let me do WHATEVER I WANT to you. He shoved her down again, not caring the least bit about hurting his future child. She hit herself on the table to the side of her, yelping. But now, instead of before when she barely did anything to defend herself, rolled onto her side, biting into his neck as he yelped. Though it only made him feel more romantic. He smirked again as he forcefully kissed her again, her head slamming into the wall behind her, making her feel lightheaded. She groaned with pleasure, not knowing why she thought this felt good right now. She pushed away her feelings and scratched her talons across his face. He groaned in pain, covering the side of his face with his talons, giving her an opportunity to roll our from under him. She got back up on her feet as he glared at her. A crazy look was in his eyes as he grinned. He began walking closer to her, licking his lips. You will NOT hurt my child! she thought. She charged at him, knocking her head against his as they both stumbled back. She regained balance and went at him again, shoving him into the wall as they knocked some kinck-knacks over. Once again, he took this as a romantic prompt, wrapping his forearms around her. She snarled at him as he did that, deciding to go full force and bite his neck. He growled at her, kicking her off of him as he grasped onto his neck, blood spilling out of his talons. She stared at him as she got back up, positioning herself in a fighting stance, her teeth stained blood red once she bared them. You little-agh, nevermind, he snarled I don't need you anyways. Once someone is with egg, I leave them. And you're no different. Besides, that little dragon across this town was so passionate about me, so much fire. I'll just go back and have some more fun with her instead. Hope you have a dreadful life without me. He walked out of the den, mostly with the help of her shoving him out. She slammed the door shut as she heard him flap away. She gripped onto her stomach. Don't worry child, she thought I will find someone who will raise you right alongside with me. Someone that isn't like Sandstorm. She heard a knock on her door suddenly. She got up and swung it open. GET OUT Y-. She stopped, realizing it wasn't Sandstorm, but it was in fact Venus, one of the locals in her town. S-sorry, Dalia. I didn't mean to disturb you. he sighed, fidgeting with his spectacles. He had light sand colored scales, unlike Dalia's, but with some specks of black splattered here and there. He wore reading spectacles also, wearing them because of his love for books. He did look very attractive to her, just a smidge more than Sandstorm had to her when she was younger. Oh...no, you didn't disturb me, Venus. Come on in. Make yourself comfortable. She gestured her forearm towards the inside of her hut. T-thank you...I heard some commotion from my hut. Is everything okay? He tilted his head at her, expecting a response. Yes everything is fine...now, she replied It's better now because you're here. I've missed you, alot, you know? Heh, I do. I kinda have too. You've just spent so much time with Sands-'' She stopped his talking by placing her talon on his snout. ''Just shut up about him. I want to catch up with you. That evening flew by in a flash. They got to know each other better, in some other ways as well. She was certain that this was the dragon that had to raise her child, certain that this dragon was nothing like her former fiance, someone that would actually care about her, and not about romantic encounters. End. And that was it! My first fanfiction prolouge! Should be writing the first chapter this month, so it may be out late Nov/early Dec. Thanks for reading! ' ' ~Phoebe, a.k.a Puma Chapter One Seven years later... Sandstone, get yourself down here right now! His mother called to him. I need you to get some food from the market! Sandstone, as per usual, was fiddling around with objects in his room, tinkering with them. He didn't know what he was trying to make, but it was something. I'm COMING, Mother! he yelled. I'M JUST FINISHING UP! He quickly whisked away his ball of metal springs, screws, and wire into his nightstand drawer. His silver talon earring was laying beside an oil lamp. It's silver shine to it glistened with the lamp's flickering flame behind it. He grabbed it quickly, jamming it into his ear as he ran out of his room into the kitchen where his mother and his half-sister, Kali, were. Big brother, where were you?!" Kali exclaimed, her mouth full of dried lizards. "Mother has been calling you for the last few minutes, VERY close to my ear!" ''Enough, Kali, his mother scolded as she handed him some coins in a pouch. Now go to the Merchant's Plaza. We need some hazelnuts, dried lizards,and camel meat. I have someone expected to arrive here tonight and I want them to have food that's actually tasty. Now go! Someone's coming? Oh three Moons, PLEASE don't let it be grandmother! he thought. But... He stammered, but shut his mouth. He wanted to know more about the visitor. Just go. She sighed, turning towards Kali. Come on, dear. Let's go into the study. Kali nodded, swallowed the lizards, and followed her mother into the study for her schooling. He blinked, confused why his sister didn't protest her schooling time like usual. He shook his head and exited the hut, closing the door carefully, his mind trying to come up with a list of possible dragons who might be coming. Merchants were shouting about the "amazing" and "cheap" items that were for sale. Items included snake oil, camel meat and fruit platters, barb protectors. He hurried to the stall that sold the nuts and lizards. The merchant took his order, placing the food into a pouch and taking his coins. He approached the stall with the camel meat. Hello, may I have twenty pounds of camel meat? He asked the merchant. Sure thing, kid. Just wait a few moments, okay? the merchant said gruffly. Sand sat by the cart, the sounds and smells of the market overwhelming him. By the three Moons, this place smells AWFUL. He stood back up, coughing a bit as he breathed in some smoke, both from a dragon and from a pipe. The smell of smoke made him feel nauseated as he started walking backwards, his cough only being more persistent. Meanwhile behind him, a deep red, almost black, SkyWing was surveilling the merchant tents behind Sand. He looked like a NightWing with the body of a SkyWing to be exact, though he was pure SkyWing. Murmurs about him were being spread as locals stared at his odd appearance, not to mention that he was wearing a cloak. He muttered some curse words under his breath once he noticed the locals, speeding up his pace as he looked for some water containers for sale. Sand continued stumbling back, picking up speed as he suddenly fell on something. The SkyWing snarled at him as he got up, Sand's barb nearly slicing him. Some dragons stopped and looked at the dragons. They shrugged it off however and continued about their business. You idiot lizard, the SkyWing grumbled. His only water container's contents spilled out onto the ground, with him growling. You little-. My only water rations left, gone. Don't you have more important business to do instead of knocking me over? I'm sorry, sir! I-" "Sir?" the SkyWing interrupted, getting up and sitting down. "Heck, I'm probably the same age as you. Give or take a few years." "Well, you certainly have the body of a dragonet." Sand responded. "Yet the brains of a dragon wise beyond his years." He scoffed. "Sand, and you are?" he asked, rising up from the ground. "..I'd rather not say until I've actually known you for a little longer. Do you honestly think one bump will make me give you my entire identity?" "N-no..but..it's just a name. But nevermind, you're right." ''How odd. "Hm, well," he arose from his sitting position and stood up. "I'll be in this..town, I guess you could call it, for a couple more days. I may see you again, who knows." With that, the mysterious SkyWing trotted off, yelling a cuss word at a random cluster of dragons. Well, for a dragonet, he certainly curses a lot. ''Sand thought. Within another four hours, time of which Sand wasted playing in the dunes, he returned home, food in talon. "Thanks, Sandstone, dear. Go do what you want now." His mother said. "Wait, Mother, when is Father returning home? I thought his business trip wa-" "I don't KNOW alright?!" his mother shouted at him. It came so suddenly that he fell back. "Stop PESTERING me about when he's coming back! Now go somewhere that's not here and just do something, anything!" Her eyes said it all, she was obviously hurting. Something happened between her and his step-father that he didn't know about. "Y-yes, Mother. Whatever you say." He quickly hurried off into the family room, placing logs into the fire-pit and breathing his fire on it. He thought about it some more, about his mother and step-father. He had heard some shouting from their chambers one evening, and it sounded bad. He assumed that it had to do with their relationship as mates, but it may have been something worse then he could've thought. ''Sand, can you come into the kitchen please? It was his mother calling. Not wanting to anger her, he did what she asked of him. He peeked into the kitchen cautiously, making sure everything (including her) looked alright. "Yes, Mother?" "I wanted to apologize for earlier, when I yelled at you. It's just-..your father and I are sorting out some stuff at the moment, and I stored that anger inside of myself, even though it was getting ready to come out. I never intended to yell at you." "It..it's alright, Mother. I forgive you." He sighed, walking up to his mother and nuzzling her neck. "Alright, now," she said quickly "Our guest is coming soon, and I need you to help with the preparations." "Wait..it isn't g-grandmother, right?'' he asked cowardly. For an elderly dragon so sweet who only gave unconditional love, Sand wasn't very fond of her. "No honey, it-" At that moment, the sound of a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Oh Moons, she's early! Dalia raced to the door, shouting Sand, hurry up! Make yourself useful and come to the door! She swung open the door, Sand behind her. And in front of him, was a NightWing-SkyWing hybrid. His eyes went wide open, his jaw opened a little as he stared at her. The staring made her uncomfortable, but she stood where she was. T-this is the most beautiful dragon I've ever seen..in..my..life.. he thought. "Sand, this is Crimson, our new boarder." ACK I GOT THIS DONE! So proud of myself that I managed to do it so quickly, AND before my expected deadline! ^^' Anyways, I'll see ya next year! Happy holidays everyone! ~Puma Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)